Construct
Overview Constructs are unknown across Daria as a whole, their secrets locked away in the deep vaults of the Arcanist's or gathering dust in the temples of the Rune Scribes. A Construct's Traits are defined by their Designation, a marker of the time of & reason for their creation. Names Constructs are given their names by their creator, discoverer or owner. They tend to forget previous ones... Example Names: 1 (2, 3 etc), Unit 12-A, The Godling, The Ancient One etc. Designation: Dawnforged DESC (The Titan's blasphemy!) Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +1 Constitution & +2 Strength. *'Age:' Effectively immortal, Constructs have been in existence from the Fall of Forth onwards. Most are much younger, often from 15,000 to 5000BK. Those created after the rise of the New Gods are the few that Gram managed to awaken, awakening anywhere from 1500BK to now! *'Alignment:' Constructs seem to take comfort in order & discipline, tending toward Law & Neutrality. But some have absorbed the morality (or lack thereof) of the beings with which they served! *'Size:' Medium. Most stand between 6-7' & weigh 350-450lbs. *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed of 25'. *'Languages:' You can speak, read & write Giant. *'Artificial Resilience:' As an artificial life-form you possess certain innate qualities... **Gain Immunity to Disease & Poison damage & conditions. **You don’t need to eat, drink or breathe. **You don't need to sleep & magic can’t put you to sleep. **You do not age & are immune to the effects of aging. **You don't suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of Rest. *'Created:' You cannot possess a Bloodline nor do you receive a starting Feat. *'Integrated Heavy Protection:' Gain Proficiency in Light, Medium & Heavy Armour as your body has built-in Heavy Armour, giving you an AC of 16 + your Proficiency Bonus which a Shield may add to, but you gain no AC benefit from wearing any other Armour & have Disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. *'Integrated Heavy Weapons:' You Unarmed Strike damage is 1d8 + your Strength modifier, unless you would deal more from some other source. *'Powerful Build:' You count as one Size larger when determining your carrying capacity & weight you can push, drag or lift. *'Sentry:' When you take a Long Rest you must spend at least 6 hours in an inactive, motionless state rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but you can see & hear as normal. Designation: Dayforged DESC (scouts, Rune Scribe affiliate) Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +1 Constitution & +2 Dexterity. *'Age:' Effectively immortal, Constructs have been in existence from the Fall of Forth onwards. The majority of Dayforged were created sometime around 12-5'KBK', spreading over the newly ice-free landscape at the behest of their Titan masters on strange quests. Some rare few may have been reawakened, reforged or remade in the depths of the Rune Scribe's temples more recently. *'Alignment:' Constructs seem to take comfort in order & discipline, tending toward Law & Neutrality. But some have absorbed the morality (or lack thereof) of the beings with which they served! *'Size:' Medium. Most stand between 4-5' & weigh 150-250lbs. *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed of 35'. *'Languages:' You can speak, read & write Dwarven OR Giant depending on which created you. *'Artificial Resilience:' As an artificial life-form you possess certain innate qualities... **Gain Immunity to Disease & Poison damage & conditions. **You don’t need to eat, drink or breathe. **You don't need to sleep & magic can’t put you to sleep. **You do not age & are immune to the effects of aging. **You don't suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of Rest. *'Created:' You cannot possess a Bloodline nor do you receive a starting Feat. *'Integrated Light Protection:' Gain Proficiency in Light Armour as your body has it built-in to its design, giving you an AC of 11 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Dexterity modifier which a Shield may add to, but you gain no AC benefit from wearing any other Armour. *'Integrated Light Weapons:' You Unarmed Strike damage is 1d4 + your Strength modifier, unless you would deal more from some other source. *'Sentry:' When you take a Long Rest you must spend at least 6 hours in an inactive, motionless state rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but you can see & hear as normal. *'Silent & Deadly:' When you are traveling alone for 1 hour or more, you can move Stealthily at a normal pace. Designation: Duskforged You were designed with a certain specialized function in mind. You might be an assassin, a healer or an entertainer to name a few possibilities. Envoys are the rarest & latest Designation & yours could be a unique design. (Artificier stuff) Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +1 Constitution & +1 to 2 others of your choice. *'Age:' Effectively immortal, Constructs have been in existence from the Fall of Forth onwards. The Dayforged have come into existence from either illegal acts before the end of the Accord or via over-zealous experimnentation by enthusiastic Arcanists upon its cessation. *'Alignment:' Constructs seem to take comfort in order & discipline, tending toward Law & Neutrality. But some have absorbed the morality (or lack thereof) of the beings with which they served! *'Size:' Medium. Most stand between 5-6' & weigh 250-350lbs. *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed of 30' *'Languages:' You can speak, read & write Dwarven & 1 other of your choice. *'Artificial Resilience:' As an artificial life-form you possess certain innate qualities... **Gain Immunity to Disease & Poison damage & conditions. **You don’t need to eat, drink or breathe. **You don't need to sleep & magic can’t put you to sleep. **You do not age & are immune to the effects of aging. **You don't suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of Rest. *'Created:' You cannot possess a Bloodline nor do you receive a starting Feat. *'Integrated Medium Protection:' Gain Proficiency in Light & Medium Armour as your body has it built-in to its design, giving you an AC of 13 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Dexterity modifier (Max. 2) which a Shield may add to, but you gain no AC benefit from wearing any other Armour. *'Integrated Medium Weapons:' You Unarmed Strike damage is 1d6 + your Strength modifier, unless you would deal more from some other source. *'Integrated Tool:' Choose one Tool you’re Proficient with. It is integrated into your body & you double your Proficiency Bonus for Ability checks you make with it. You must have your hands free to use this integrated tool. *'Sentry:' When you take a Long Rest you must spend at least 6 hours in an inactive, motionless state rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but you can see & hear as normal. *'Specialised:' Gain 1 Skill & 1 Tool Proficiency of your choice. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__